


Он не вернётся

by FelisConcolor



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто один вечер...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он не вернётся

_«Если огонь любит дерево, он должен уйти»_  
Это его последние слова. Таня лежит в своей комнате с черными, пусть и не магическими, шторами и в глубокой задумчивости смотрит на эти слова. Примерно через неделю после исчезновения некромага она записала их прямо на стене.  
Да, она скучала.  
Да, ей не хватало его улыбок, пусть холодных и злых, но в чем-то привлекательных... для нее.  
Да, она постоянно думала о нем.  
Но она не была влюблена, во всяком случае в этом она убеждала себя.  
Он обещал не возвращаться, только она не верила ему, но все же где-то глубоко в душе понимала, что он не вернется, даже если она позовет. Ведь она, на доли секунд полюбила его, а большего ему, как проклятому некромагу, и не нужно. Осознание этого далось ей очень тяжело.  
 _Он не вернется_ , - фраза из дневника.  
 _Он ушел навсегда_ , - другая страница.  
 _Сегодня под моим окном распустилась черная роза, словно привет из-за границы мира._  
 _И в каждом закате его улыбка._  
Нет, она не плакала.  
Она же сильная.  
Просто иногда хотелось повернуть время и сказать ему: «Не уходи» до матча.  
Но она знала, что даже если бы время повернулось вспять, то никогда бы этого не сказала.  
 _Забудь его, мазохистка!_ \- Последняя запись в пылающей тетради. И в каждом изгибе огня его силуэт.  
  



End file.
